4580 Days
Chapter 1: Argument 11-year old ghost-born human Dmitry Volodin was in his room, packing for school. He was raised in an orphanage his whole life, it was for babies who were born dead or died days after they were born. " (Why can't I go out with friend?)" He asked one of the staff members. " (Because I do not trust them!)" The female staff member yelled. She hit Dmitry on the cheek. " (Dmitry, I-I-I'm sorry....)" She said. He stormed out of the orphanage on his way to school. At the end, he was walking home. He passed a white van and a GBS ghost member was behind the van, while Dmitry was walking, the member picked him up and Dmitry screamed. "Shut up!" He said, hitting him on the head, knocking him out cold. He was then put in the van and was driven off. The man drove to outside the ghost universe and into GBS base. He picked up the unconsious Russian schoolboy. The young boy woke up in a labratory. " (What is this place?)" He said. Back in the ghost world, the orphanage staff noticed that Dmitry didn't come back and reported him missing. " (Help!)" He yelled, banging on the walls Back in the ghost world, A mother and her child were watching a report. "11-year old Dmitry Volodin has not been seen since five hours ago, he was last seen walking home from school." The newscaster said. Chapter 2: Gun An adult man came in. " (You will be trained to be the perfect assassin)" He said. He was trained day and night. He was also taught to use fifty kinds of rifles His memory was wiped clean, which was a painful procedure. Chapter 3: Twelve Chapter 4: Puppy When the 17-year old Dmitry was walking towards his soon-to-be victim, a small dog went up to him. " (Hello, small dog)" He said in Russian. He picked the puppy up. After the assassination had been done, he was called back and he took the small dog with him. He lived in the cellar. " (Can we keep him?)" Dmitry asked his GBS handler, who also spoke Russian to him. " (Sure, give him here)" He said. Dmitry handed the puppy and he was back inside the cellar until he heard a key turn and the room locking. When it was 7:30 pm, His stomach let out a loud growl, causing him to clutch his midsection and grimacing. His captors never fed him, he only had nutrients injected into his body, and sometimes was allowed scraps of food. At night, he couldn't sleep, his stomach hurt and kept groaning and he couldn't open the door. It was the first time this happened, he never knew why his stomach hurt so much, his handlers never educated him on needs. The next day, he still wasn't allowed outside the cellar, more violent hunger pains began to set in, he could smell whatever was outside and saliva filled his mouth. He spent the entire day sipping water from the tap.s On the third day, a door opened, it was his handler with meat and rice on a plate. He sat it down next to the Russian assassin, the smell caused his stomach to pang. With help from the handler, Dmitry ate the dish and wolfed it down, he ate like a wolf, he licked the juices from the meat and swallowed the rice, after he was done, he gently rubbed his stomach. " (You know that puppy you found? We cooked it and that's what you just ate)" He said cruelly. Dmitry looked horrified. " (Well, enjoy digesting that while you still can, because that's the last meal you are going to have unless you bring a filthy animal here again)" He said. Dmitry was relieved to have something in his stomach, but was horrified it was the puppy. Chapter 5: Nails. Two days after dog incident, Dmitry was mostly injected with nutrients. He was sent on another mission, this time, it was a Japanese officer of the TT10. The assassination proved successful, when they took him back. It was now over 600 comfirmed kills. He found his handler torturing a female, the woman was bare-chested and her nails ripped out. " (Hold her down)" He said. He put his hands on her wrist while the handler and his friends did some unspeakable things to her. Dmitry couldn't bare watching, but looked into the eyes of the girl, who seemed 18. Then the girl was strangled. He was let back into the lab again, where the usual stuff was carried back. Chapter 6: Twentieth At the age of twenty, he grew to be a handsome and almost dangerous young man. He was used to what his captors put him through, he had near 654 confirmed kills. He still disliked posing for pornography. Despite being starved for periods of time, he was slender yet muscular, they gave him a black Russian Army uniform, coat included. His hair was perfectly trimmed, he looked somewhat healthy for a man in captivity. Some of his female handlers noticed he resembled the TT10 Russian Brigade soldier, Anna Kirochu, with the eyes and hair. Some even wondered if he was related to her. Only Russian GBS members were allowed to be handlers, he only spoke Russian and his captors never taught him English. Sometimes, his female handlers often tickled him, it wasn't enjoyable and sometimes, it would become painful because they would bite skin on his abdomen or dig their fingers deeper. A female Russian handler had long nails, he had scarring on his abdomen where he was poked. Her tickle sessions hurt, another female Russian handler had shorter nails and he was found to be really ticklish. He was left squealing with laughter as she digged her fingers into the assassin's abdomen. " (Stop! STOP! PLEASE!)" He yelled while laughing. When she digged her finger into his navel, his laughing fit worsened, he couldn't breathe and his legs were held down. She then bit down hard on his abdominal muscles, causing him to shriek. After she was done, he was left sweating and his abdomen was covered his moon-shaped marks from the other female handler. He also urinated himself and vomited from the pressure. Tomorrow, a male handler went up to the Russian assassin, who was bare-chested and had the visible marks from the nails. He smelled of stale urine and there was vomit on his face. " (D***it, Alyona and Vera, he's not a Tickle Me Elmo)" Joseph, a male handler said. Joseph hated the fact that the Russian assassin that he kidnapped and made into a weapon was extremely ticklish and tried to make sure it was mostly males who were handling the human weapon. Vladimir looked on, he saw Joseph put a coat on the male and gave him fresh clothes. He then saw Joseph tell off the two women. " (Fine, we won't do it again, but his laugh is so cute)" Vera, the long-nailed one said. " (He f***ing peed himself, he has long been capable of using the toilet!)" Joseph said. He saw the young man lie exhausted. " (You have another mission, kill all the members of the 18th TT10 Russian regiment)" He said. Chapter 7: Ghost Dmitry was sent out to kill all the members of the 18th TT10 Russian regiment.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86